Conventional equipment for performing diagnostic X-rays on human patients comprises an X-ray source, usually a combination of an X-ray tube, a collimator, and various control mechanisms. The X-ray source generates and focuses X-rays. The patient is interposed between the X-ray source and an X-ray sensitive film, which is typically packaged in a cassette insertable into a holder.
The X-ray source and film holder are typically mounted on separate stands which allow the X-ray source and film to be manipulated and oriented with respect to patients of different sizes, and to allow X-rays to be taken of different parts of the body. Typically, a film holder for receiving an X-ray sensitive film cassette is mounted on a stationary stand. That stand includes siderails so that the film holder can be slidably vertically positioned along the stand. The X-ray source is also typically mounted on a stand for vertical motion. More specifically, an X-ray source may be mounted on a carriage which is adapted to slide up and down on a main column or tube stand. Accordingly, the height of the film and X-ray source can be adjusted by moving the respective vertically moveable carriages to the height which is appropriate for a particular patient or a particular exposure.
It is also necessary to adjust the distance between the film and the X-ray source. In the system described above, the tube stand for the X-ray source is mounted on a carriage. The carriage is adapted to slide back and forth along a track mounted in the floor, and the top of the tube stand travels along a rail, typically mounted to the wall. In this manner, the column along with the attached X-ray source may be moved in a horizontal direction so that the source may be set at the appropriate distance from the film.
In another type of prior art device, such as that disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/850,891, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,492 a wall-mounted frame for the X-ray source is stationary, and does not move horizontally. This frame does not include a central column, but rather includes spaced vertically extending side rails. A first carriage or tube slide is mountable on the side rails for vertical motion. This first carriage also includes top and bottom rails. A second carriage, to which the X-ray source is attached, is mountable on the tube slide for horizontal movement. Accordingly, vertical movement of the X-ray source is achieved by moving the tube slide on the side rails, and horizontal movement is achieved by moving this second carriage horizontally along the tube slide. A similar range of motion to the previously-described device is provided, but without the need for a floor-track, which may be undesirable for a variety of reasons.
Other prior art systems also exist which are adapted for use with a radiographic table. In a radiographic table, the X-ray film cassette is typically disposed underneath the table surface to allow X-rays to be taken of reclining patients. In such prior art devices, a stand similar to the latter one described above may be used. That is, a wall mounted frame includes side rails or other track means for receiving a tube slide which is moveable vertically on the stand. That tube slide, in turn, carries a second carriage which is horizontally moveable. In such a device, the radiographic table must be located in close proximity to the stand, since the X-ray source does not extend away from the second carriage to a great extent. This can be inconvenient in that the operator must often reach over the patient and the radiographic table for the purpose of adjusting the position of the X-ray source.
All the prior art systems just described include a support means for the X-ray source mounted adjacent to a wall. A slidably movable carriage or slide is supported on the support means such that this combination provides for vertical and horizontal translation of the X-ray source in a plane parallel to the wall for the purpose of properly positioning the source. While vertical and horizontal movement of the source are desirable, further ranges of motion for the X-ray source would also be desirable. For example, the possibility of moving the X-ray source vertically perpendicular away from and toward the wall would be advantageous. For the case of use of a radiographic table, such extension would allow the radiographic table to be placed a greater distance away from the stand upon which the source is mounted. This would lead to increased ease of movement both of the stand and of the reclining patient. Moveover, X-rays could be taken at a variety of positions away from the wall, wherein the same X-rays in prior art devices would need to be taken by means of moving the patient underneath the stationary X-ray source. With the X-ray source positioned away from the wall in this manner, the source could potentially become an obstacle to patients and medical personnel when not in use. Accordingly, another desirable range of motion for the X-ray source is rotation about a vertical axis so that the source, which normally extends away from the wall, could be folded to a position adjacent the wall.
An object of this invention, therefore, is to provide systems and assemblies for mounting X-ray equipment which allow for vertical and horizontal adjustment of an X-ray source, as well as additional ranges of motion. A further object of the invention is to provide such systems and assemblies which allow for such movement with a minimum of operator effort.
Another object of the subject invention is to provide systems and assemblies wherein all of the above-mentioned advantages are realized. These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings and the dependent claims.